Thomas
Thomas and Gordon |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Ben Small John Hasler |us_voice_actor = Martin Sherman Joseph May |other_voice_actors = Eddie Glen Ringo Starr John Bellis Kerry Shale |name = Thomas |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = *North Western Railway *Ffarquhar Branch Line *Steam Team |basis = LB&SCR E2 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 50 mph |designer(s) = L.B. Billinton |builder(s) = Brighton Works |year_built = 1915 |arrived_on_sodor = 1915 |number = *NWR 1 *LB&SCR 70 |railway = *North Western Railway *London, Brighton and South Coast Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Thomas is a blue tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. He originally worked as the station pilot at the Big Station but longed to leave his yard to go out and see the world. After helping to rescue James from a nasty accident, Thomas was rewarded with two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line. He works there to this day. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Details of Thomas' arrival on the North Western Railway in 1915 are mostly undocumented and it is unknown exactly how he turned up on Sodor. The most popular theory put forward, however, is that he was sent to Sodor in a wartime mix-up.RWS "Sodor: Reading Between the Lines" His driver and fireman got along well with the local people and married Sudrian women. By 1920, neither one wanted to leave the Island or their beloved engine. During an inquiry, Topham Hatt found out that the LB&SCR had written off Thomas as being "lost on war service." Rather than face complications resulting from a change in their books, the LB&SCR quietly sold Thomas to the North Western Railway for a "nominal sum".RWS "The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways" Thomas originally worked as the station pilot at Vicarstown, shunting trains for the bigger engines on the main line to take out. He enjoyed teasing the other engines, especially Gordon, who he would quietly sneak up on and whistle loudly at while Gordon dozed on a siding. Eventually, Gordon managed to get back at Thomas by pulling out of the station before he could be uncoupled from his coaches, dragging him down the line at a tremendous speed. Thomas vowed to never tease Gordon again. Perhaps as a result of his brief excursion beyond his boundaries, Thomas longed to see more of the world and become a part of it and became jealous of the bigger engines for having the chance to pull trains. On an occasion when Henry fell ill, Thomas took his morning passenger train since there were no other engines available, much to his delight. However, for unknown reasons, Thomas left the station before he could be coupled to his train, leaving behind the coaches, the passengers, and their luggage. Thomas was not aware of his mistake until he was stopped by a signalman who asked where his train was. Ashamed and humiliated, Thomas returned to the station and collected his coaches. Subsequently, the incident made him a laughing stock among the other engines. Thomas continued to grumble to the other engines, though they took no notice of him. However, Edward felt sorry for him and allowed him to take his goods train to Wellsworth while he handled his shunting duties in the yard. Although Edward warned him to be careful around the trucks, Thomas took no notice and bumped the trucks as he started. When they reached Gordon's Hill, the trucks pushed him down the line, causing him to lose control. Thomas raced through Maron station and came to a stop, where he was confronted by the Fat Controller. Sometime after this, Thomas was relocated to Wellsworth to learn more about handling trucks. Thomas was present in the yard when James ran out of control with his trucks and derailed in a field outside the station. Thomas fetched the Breakdown Train and rushed to James' aid and he helped to clean up the broken trucks and bring James back to the shed when he was re-railed. As a reward for his actions, Thomas was given two new coaches, Annie and Clarabel and was given the responsibility of running the Ffarquhar Branch Line, much to his delight.RWS #2 "Thomas the Tank Engine" Thomas loved his branch line dearly and had many adventures during his first days on the line. He once left his guard behind by accident and on another occasion he accidentally swallowed a fish in his tank when he took on water from the lake, causing him tremendous pain. During the autumn series, Thomas met Terence and teased him for his caterpillar tracks, though he later came to regret this after he became stuck in the snow and had to be pulled out by him. Thomas later met Bertie and was challenged to a race to Ffarquhar. Although he was behind for most of the race, Thomas managed to overtake Bertie and won.RWS #4 "Tank Engine Thomas Again" After a compliment by his driver went to his smokebox, Thomas became conceited, believing that he no longer needed his driver to control him. The next morning, Thomas found himself moving on his own after a careless cleaner had meddled with his controls, but he was unable to stop and crashed into the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house. Thomas was sent to the Works to be mended and received some changes to his design, including a new footplate that was now level from smokebox to bunker. When Thomas returned to the branch line, he began looking after the passenger trains with Daisy.RWS #16 "Branch Line Engines" In 1990, Thomas was invited by the National Railway Museum to represent the North Western Railway in the Great Railway Show, an event showcasing many famous engines across the UK. Thomas was excited, but the journey to York was shaky; he damaged his front bufferbeam when he hit a crossing gate and the lorry he was traveling on was booked for parking illegally. Thomas was repaired when he arrived at the Museum and befriended Green Arrow while he was being mended, though he continued to have bad luck when he ran into a bag thrown onto the line and frightened a small child. Fortunately, Thomas managed to make up for his bad luck when, as he was double-heading a railtour with Green Arrow, he noticed the line up ahead was damaged and stopped the train. As a reward for his actions, Thomas was made an honorary member of the National Railway Museum and received a commemorative plaque.RWS #35 "Thomas and the Great Railway Show" Afterwards, Thomas left York and returned to Sodor.RWS #36 "Thomas Comes Home" In 1995, during the Golden Jubilee of the Railway Series, Thomas derailed on his branchline after rabbits had been undermining the track. He was resuced and managned to attend the Jubilee at Tidmouth, or be it after being delayed at Knapford Junction after a points and signal failure. In 2007, during which Toby was having to handle the overflow of quarry workers, Thomas discovered an old carriage named Victoria, who he asked to be restored and help Toby. He brought her up from the Junction to Ffarquhar to meet Toby, after having to bypass Terence's toppled cart that had nearly blocked the line. In 2011, Thomas had been crossing the river bridge near Elsbridge, when he was forced to stop due to an injured swan laying on the rails. He escorted it to Ffarquhar where it was taken to a vet, and after recovery Thomas brought it back to Elsbridge where the swan was freed. Later, he attened the Thin Clergyman's centenary. ''Thomas & Friends'' Before coming to Sodor, Thomas lived at Brighton, where he worked alongside several other engines. He was brought to the North Western Railway when the Fat Controller was in need of a new tank engine to shunt trains at Knapford and was originally painted teal-green before receiving his blue livery. Thomas was cheeky at first and enjoyed teasing Gordon by waking him up while he was resting at Knapford. Gordon managed to get back at Thomas by leaving the station too quickly before he could be uncoupled and though Thomas learned his lesson about teasing Gordon, he wanted to see more of the world and go beyond the yard at Knapford station. He was given the chance to pull his first passenger train when Henry became ill but left the station too early when he mistook the guard's whistle for Edward's train for his own, leaving behind his coaches and passengers. Thomas was stopped by a signalman and he went back to the station to fetch his train. Thomas was teased relentlessly about this mistake by the other engines, especially Gordon and James, though Edward felt sorry for him and offered to let Thomas take his goods train while he took care of his shunting duties in the yard. Thomas could hardly contain his excitement and was too excited to listen to Edward's warning about the trucks, believing that he could handle them easily. However, as he reached the top of Gordon's Hill, the trucks began pushing Thomas down the line, causing him to run out of control and nearly crashed until he stopped in a siding at Maron. As punishment for not doing his work in the yard, the Fat Controller made Thomas shunt in the yard only, giving Edward the same punishment as him. Upon noticing that Henry had not come out of the sheds to pull his train during a rainy day, Thomas raced back to Tidmouth Sheds and managed to convince a paranoid Henry that the rain would not hurt him, finally helping him get over his fear of the rain. Thomas continued to work in the yard and over time, he became more skilled at shunting. While taking a break in the yard one day, Thomas saw James being pushed by his trucks unable to stop due to his burning brake blocks. Thomas bravely chased after James and tried to stop him, but unfortunately, James derailed and landed in a field. Thomas rushed back to Knapford and retrieved Judy and Jerome, who helped him, re-rail James. As a reward for his heroic actions, Thomas was rewarded with his own branch line and two coaches of his own, Annie and Clarabel. From that point on, Thomas began proudly working on his branch line.T&F "The Adventure Begins" Personality Thomas is described as being a cheeky, fussy engine. He often gets into scrapes, usually by being over-eager to do things best left to bigger and more sensible engines. But clouds never last long in Thomas' life and he is soon bustling about again, playing his part in the yard and on his very own branch line, of which he is extremely proud. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone willing to correct him, especially the Fat Controller and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and rather impatient. However, he is also optimistic, idealistic and altruistic with a heart of gold. Despite all this, he does have his pride, and will sometimes take wrong advice at the wrong time - such as from Sailor John or Ace, as well as refusing help even when he needs it. He also has a cheeky sense of enginuity, as when he was supposed to take some fish trucks to Vicarstown, which would make him late for work on his branchline, he coupled the trucks to Gordon's express so he'd do it instead. While Gordon was furious upon finding out, Annie and Clarabel were amused at his attempt at making Gordon "doubly useful." Technical Details Basis Thomas is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the aging Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance goods trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks alongside the USATC S100 Tank Engines (Rosie's basis), until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters (Salty's basis). All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. In 2016, word has been going around about a new one being built, with a blue livery and wheel splashers like Thomas himself, though this is debatable. Thomas has several major differences from the original E2 class. He is much shorter in length than his original basis, he has two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he has wheel splashers, something the original E2 class lacked. In early volumes of The Railway Series and the television series, Thomas' footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. In Branch Line Engines, his footplate was leveled out from smokebox to bunker. File:ThomasBasis1.jpg|Thomas' basis File:ThomasBasis2.jpg Livery Thomas is painted in NWR sky blue with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. In The Adventure Begins, Thomas was originally painted teal-green with white lining. He had the initials "LBSC" and the number 70 painted on the sides of his tanks and cab respectively in yellow with red lining and his wheel rims were painted white. In the first three series of the television series, Thomas had the red lining on the back of his coal bunker, but during the production of the third series episode, All at Sea, the lining was removed. The lining was reapplied in The Adventure Begins. Appearances Railway Series= , Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away * Henry the Green Engine - Coal * Toby the Tram Engine - Thomas in Trouble, Dirty Objects and Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * Gordon the Big Engine - Down the Mine and Paint Pots and Queens * Edward the Blue Engine - Bertie's Chase and Old Iron * Percy the Small Engine - Percy and the Signal , Duck Takes Charge and Percy's Promise * The Eight Famous Engines - Percy Takes the Plunge and The Fat Controller's Engines * Duck and the Diesel Engine - A Close Shave * The Twin Engines - The Missing Coach * Branch Line Engines - Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy and Percy's Predicament * Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine - Stepney's Special and Train Stops Play * Main Line Engines - Wrong Road * Tramway Engines - Ghost Train and Woolly Bear * Really Useful Engines - Stop Thief!, Fish and Triple-Header * More About Thomas the Tank Engine - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, The Runaway, Better Late That Never and Drip Tank * Toby, Trucks and Trouble - Mavis and the Lorry * Thomas and the Twins - Scrambled Eggs, What a Picture!, Trevor Helps Out and Down the Drain * Thomas and the Great Railway Show - Museum-Piece, Not the Ticket, Trouble on the Line and Thomas and the Railtour * Thomas Comes Home - Snow Problem , Washout! , Toby's Megatrain and Thomas Comes Home * Wilbert the Forest Engine - Percy's Porridge , Cab Over Wheels, Foaming at the Funnel and Wired-Up * Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines - Birdstrike, Rabbits and Golden Jubbilee * Thomas and Victoria - Overloaded, Eels On Wheels and Toby's Vintage Train * Thomas and his Friends - Thomas and the Swan and Centenary Companion volumes * 1972 - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1984 - Thomas's Christmas Party * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways and Thomas and the Evil Diesel * 1992 - Thomas and the Hurricane * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-| Television Series= , The Sad Story of Henry , Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, James and the Express , Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away , Coal, Whistles and Sneezes , Thomas in Trouble, Down the Mine and Thomas' Christmas Party * Series 2 - Thomas, Percy and the Coal, Cows , Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal , Duck Takes Charge , Percy and Harold, The Runaway, Percy Takes the Plunge, A Close Shave , Better Late Than Never, The Missing Coach (cancelled episode), Break Van , Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Daisy , Percy's Predicament , Wrong Road , Ghost Train, Woolly Bear and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * Series 3 - A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble , Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck , Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again , Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz , All at Sea , One Good Turn , Tender Engines , Escape , Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy , Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Series 4 - Granpuff, Sleeping Beauty, Bulldog, You Can't Win , Four Little Engines , A Bad Day for Sir Handel , Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady , Trucks! , Home at Last , Rock 'n' Roll , Steam Roller , Passengers and Polish , Gallant Old Engine , Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, Train Stops Play , Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant, Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens, Fish and Mind that Bike * Series 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon , Lady Hatt's Birthday Party, James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Baa!, Put Upon Percy, Haunted Henry , Double Teething Troubles, Toby's Discovery, Something in the Air, Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach, Thomas and the Rumours, Happy Ever After, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Make Someone Happy, Busy Going Backwards , Rusty and the Boulder and Snow * Series 6 - Salty's Secret , Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter , Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, The Fogman, Jack Jumps In, A Friend in Need, It's Only Snow, Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine, Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine , Middle Engine , James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * Series 7 - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right, Bill, Ben and Fergus, Edward's Brass Band, What's the Matter with Henry?, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill , Salty's Stormy Tale, Something Fishy, Peace and Quiet, Fergus Breaks the Rules, Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse, The Grand Opening Best Dressed Engine, Gordon and Spencer, Not So Hasty Puddings and Three Cheers for Thomas * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - A Visit from Thomas , Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day, A Tale for Thomas, Thomas and the Moles, Percy Helps Out, The Tortoise and the Hare, Thomas' Trusty Friends, Alfie Has Kittens and Mud Glorious Mud * Series 8 - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Henry and the Wishing Tree, James Gets a New Coat, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Don't Tell Thomas, Emily's New Route, Thomas and the Firework Display, Gordon Takes Charge , Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Squeak, Rattle and Roll (deleted scene), Thomas and the Circus, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon, Fish, Emily's Adventure, Halloween, You Can Do it, Toby!, James Goes Too Far, Chickens to School, Too Hot for Thomas and Percy and the Magic Carpet * Series 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Mighty Mac, Thomas and the Toy Shop, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Tuneful Toots, Rheneas and the Dinosaur , Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out, Thomas Tries His Best, The Magic Lamp , Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best , Thomas' Day Off, Thomas' New Trucks, Duncan and the Old Mine, Bold and Brave, Skarloey the Brave , Saving Edward, Thomas and the Golden Eagle, Keeping Up with James and Flour Power * Series 10 - Follow that Flour, A Smooth Ride, Thomas and the Jet Plane, Percy and the Funfair , The Green Controller, Thomas' Tricky Tree, Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon, Seeing the Sights, Fearless Freddie, Toby's New Shed, Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas, Which Way Now?, Thomas and the Shooting Star, Big Strong Henry, Sticky Toffee Thomas, Wharf and Peace, Thomas' Frosty Friend, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours, Thomas and the Birthday Mail, Duncan's Bluff , Missing Trucks, Thomas and the Treasure, James the Second Best and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out * Series 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller, Emily's Rubbish, Dream On, Dirty Work, Hector the Horrid!, Gordon and the Engineer, Thomas and the Spaceship, Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas and the Big Bang, Smoke and Mirrors, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, Hide and Peep, Toby's Triumph, Thomas and the Runaway Car, Thomas in Trouble, Thomas and the Stinky Cheese, Percy and the Left Luggage , Duncan Does it All, Sir Handel in Charge, Cool Truckings and Ding-a-Ling * Series 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Mountain Marvel , Henry Gets it Wrong , Heave Ho Thomas!, Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, The Party Surprise , Saved You!, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon, James Works it Out, Tram Trouble, Don't Go Back, The Man in the Hills, Thomas Puts the Breaks On, Percy and the Bandstand, Push Me, Pull You and Best Friends * Series 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Pigs, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, Splish Splash Splosh, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees and Hiro Helps Out * Series 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas, Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Merry Winter Wish, Being Percy, Henry's Magic Box, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff, O the Indignity, Jitters and Japes and Merry Misty Island * Series 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Happy Hiro, Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Let it Snow, Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand, Stop That Bus!, Stuck on You, Big Belle, Kevin the Steamie, Wonky Whistle, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * Series 16 - Race to the Rescue, Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam , Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Thomas Toots the Crows, Bust My Buffers!, Percy and the Calliope , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish , Welcome Stafford, Don't Bother Victor!, Happy Birthday Sir! and The Christmas Tree Express * Series 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff, The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express , The Smelly Kipper, No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut * Series 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels, Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Marion and the Pipe, Missing Gator, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea , Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug, The Perfect Gift, Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service and Millie and the Volcano * Series 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, A Cranky Christmas, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Salty All At Sea, Den and Dart, Helping Hiro, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, Best Engine Ever, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Rocky Rescue, Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All, Wild Water Rescue and Goodbye Fat Controller * Series 20 - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings, Bradford the Brake Van, Saving Time, Ryan and Daisy , Pouty James, Blown Away , The Way She Does It, Letters to Santa, Love Me Tender, The Railcar and the Coaches, The Christmas Coffeepot, Over the Hill , Henry in the Dark, The Missing Breakdown Train, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, Skiff and the Mermaid , Mucking About, Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway * Series 21 - Springtime for Diesel, A Most Singular Engine, Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear, P.A. Problems, Hasty Hannah, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number, The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward, The Big Freeze, Emily in the Middle, Terence Breaks the Ice, Daisy's Perfect Christmas and Confused Coaches * Series 22 - Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, Trusty Trunky, What Rebecca Does, Thomas Goes to Bollywood, Thomas in the Wild, Thomas and the Monkey Palace, An Engine of Many Colours, Outback Thomas, School of Duck, Tiger Trouble, Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel, Samson and the Fireworks, Runaway Truck, Thomas' Animal Ark, Cyclone Thomas, Kangaroo Christmas, Thomas and the Dragon, Rosie is Red, The Case of the Puzzling Parts, Banjo and the Bushfire, Counting on Nia (does not speak in main episode), and Hunt the Truck * Series 23 - Free the Roads, Heart of Gold (narration only), Chucklesome Trucks, The Other Big Engine, Grudge Match, Laid Back Shane, Wish You Were Here, Digs and Discoveries and Shankar's Makeover He will appear in the twenty-fourth series. Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas was also going to be appearing in the film titled The Adventures of Thomas. Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Gone Fishing, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, The Island Song, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - It's Great to be an Engine, Sir Topham Hatt, Accidents Will Happen, Night Train, The Snow Song, Harold the Helicopter, Donald's Duck, Percy's Seaside Trip, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining and Come for the Ride * Thomas and the Magic Railroad - Really Useful Engine * Series 6 - Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland, Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 7 - Five New Engines in the Shed, The Red Balloon, There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away, Troublesome Trucks, Salty and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds, Emily, Surprises, A World Around You, Determination, Patience, Ode to Gordon and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Trying, Together, New Engine Roll Call and The Dream Song * Series 9 - Brave, Day and Night, Party Time, Pride, Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor, Buffer Up and Share and Togetherness * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favourite Place, H is for Harold, Navigation, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Strength, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Jingle Bells and Engine Roll Call (Rock 'n' Roll version) * Series 11 - The Narrow Gauge Engines and Engine Roll Call * The Great Discovery - Thomas and James are Racing, There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas?, Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 12 - Engine Roll Call * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need, Sir Topham Hatt and Engine Roll Call * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Blue Mountain Mystery - Working Together and Blue Mountain Mystery * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - Working Together Again, Searching Everywhere and It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Tale of the Brave - Monsters Everywhere, Tale of the Brave and Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Down by the Docks, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Night Train, Ode to Gordon, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For * The Adventure Begins - Really Useful Engine and Troublesome Trucks * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home, Let's Go!, Race with You, Spring is Here! and Engine Roll Call * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - Never Overlook a Little Engine and We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - Glynn's Christmas Wish, It's Halloween, James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You, Streamlining, You Can Only Be You, The Shooting Star is Coming Through and Be Who You Are, and Go Far * Journey Beyond Sodor - Somebody Has to Be the Favourite, Who's Thomas?, The Hottest Place in Town, I Want To Go Home, We Can't Do Anything and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right, Trying and Little Engines * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas?, Wake Up, Enda Ulale , We're Friends, Free and Easy and Sometimes You Make a Friend * Series 22 - Set Friendship in Motion, Engine Roll Call, The Journey Never Ends, All the Girls Around the World, The Steam Team and Let's Dream Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sounds (speaking role), Steamies and Diesels Sounds, Being Blue, How Does Emily Get to the Station (speaking role), Being on Time, Truck Trouble, Sharing, The Children Wait for Gordon, What Thomas Needs to do in the Winter, Helping One Another, How Does Thomas Get to the Timber Yards?, Which Whistle Suits Thomas?, Guess the Engine - Henry, Toby and Thomas, Surprise Destination, Thomas Trundles Out of the Station, Thomas and the Mast, Thomas and Percy Play Hide and Seek, Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go?, Sharing Trucks and Getting There * Calling All Engines! - Banana Tricks, Which Way Should Thomas Go?, Thomas Looks for Mavis, Diesel Engines and Steam Engines are Different, Which Engine for Which Job? and Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? * Series 9 - Same Colour, Which Route Should Thomas Take?, Changing Sounds, Getting to Bluff's Cove (Speaking role in UK Youtube Channel version), Which Load for Which Route?, What Makes Thomas Happy?, Knowing What to do?, Cool Down Delivery, What Goes Where?, Who's Under The Coal Dust? - James, Thomas and the Shape Bridge, Which Load for Which Party?, Which Load to Which Station?, What's New at the Station?, Seeing in the Dark, What is Thoams Thinking Of?, Dot to Dot - Thomas, Fixing the Engines and What Can Cool Thomas Down? * Series 10 - Where is Henry's Coal?, Who Can Take Them?, Help From Your Friends, Which Outfit for Which Occasion?, Percy's Story (speaking role), Old Route New Route, Diesels and Steamers, Where Is Salty's Favourite Place to Work? (stock footage cameo), How Does Thomas Feel?, How are Thomas and Percy Different?, Who's Under The Coal Dust? - Emily andWhich Friends is in Which Shed? * The Great Discovery - The Great Discovery - Spot the Difference, Tough Trucks and Thomas Puzzle Parts Thomas also appears in the learning segments, Being Repainted and Who's Going Where? Videos * 2014 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Logan! * 2015 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Sam! , A New Friend on Sodor and A Friendly Farewell * 2016 - Thomas of Sodor and Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers * 2017 - Shark Escape, Space Mission, Sea Monster, Thomas Visits Shane in Melbourne, Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football, Thomas Coaches His First Game of Footy, Thomas Goes to the AFL Grand Final and Steam, Rattle & Roll Thomas * 2018 - Meet Ace of Australia!, Meet Nia of Kenya!, Meet Beau of America!, Meet Hong-Mei of China!, Meet Yong-Bao of China!, Meet Noor Jehan of India!, Meet Rajiv of India!, Meet Shane of Australia!, Meet the New Steam Team, Meet Rebecca of England!, Meet Shankar of India!, Still the Best of Friends, Animals Around the World, Different Ways to See the World, Meet Tamika of Australia!, What Did Thomas Learn In India?, What Did Thomas Learn In China?, Meet Isla of Australia!, What Did Thomas Learn In Australia?, Share a selfie for Children In Need! * 2019 - Meet Percy, Meet Rebecca, Meet James, Meet Emily, Meet Gordon and Meet Nia }} |-| Other Media= |-|Thomas Creator Collective= Audio Files Themes Whistle Trivia * Thomas was the first character in the Railway Series to have a number. According to Brian Sibley, Awdry used the number one because it was the easiest to draw. * Thomas was the first character introduced in the television series. * Christopher Awdry lost the original Thomas toy when he was in the United States. However, a replica was made for a 70th-anniversary sizzle reel. The second version of the original toy was made as a "thank you" gift by Michael White. * Thomas is the only character voiced by Joseph May for the American version of the series. * Thomas' LBSC number, 70, was actually carried by a real LB&SCR locomotive, an A1 named "Poplar" currently preserved by the Kent & East Sussex Railway. The number also represents the 70th anniversary of the Railway Series. * According to Sir Topham Hatt on the 2001 version of the official website, Thomas was given his name by the engine workshop which built him. * Thomas is one of the few characters to have a speaking role in every series and special. * A Wooden Railway toy of Thomas, along with one of Stepney's, appeared in the second series of The Big Bang Theory in an episode called "The Friendship Algorithm." * An ERTL toy of Thomas along with one of James' also appeared in the sixth series of Full House in an episode called "Be True to Your Preschool." * Following Mr. Conductor in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Thomas became the second character to narrate in first-person. * In Calling All Engines!, Thomas sleep-whistles. This is apparently the steam engine version of snoring, though instead typical snoring sounds, Thomas makes warbling whistles after pausing before the next toot. This was only mentioned in Calling All Engines. * He has the most on-screen nicknames of any character. *Thomas has gone through several aesthetic changes in the television series: ** Series 1: *** Thomas has a realistic brake pipe which is tilted down to keep it from touching his face. *** He shares a footstep design with Percy. ** Series 2: *** He gains a smaller brake pipe on both his front and back ends. *** Thomas's blue supports under his whistle become gold. ** Series 3: *** His footsteps become smaller. *** After Trust Thomas, the lining on the back of Thomas's bunker is removed. *** Thomas gains a buck tooth on his shocked face. ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** He increases slightly in size *** Thomas's wheels become larger. *** His eyebrows become thicker. *** The gold supports under Thomas's whistle revert to their original blue colour. *** His front windows are now the same height as his back windows. *** The bucktooth on his shocked face disappears for the rest of the model era. ** Jack and the Sodor Construction Company (large scale model only): *** Thomas's lamp increases in size. *** His brake pipe and buffers also become larger. *** Thomas gains a hole on the left side of his running board. *** His funnel is now larger. *** The resin faces used in the sixth series were modified for this series. *** The counterweight on Thomas's middle wheel changes position. ** Series 7: *** Thomas's wheels revert to their original size. ** Series 11: *** His whistle is lowered, thus placing it closer to the boiler. ** Hero of the Rails: *** Thomas's cab is open. *** He reverts to his original size. *** His number 1 becomes slightly smaller, and the red lining becomes thicker. *** Thomas gains visible internal motion. ** The Adventure Begins: *** The red lining on the back of Thomas's bunker returns. *** His side rods become silver. ** Journey Beyond Sodor: *** A bunker hatch is added in his cab. ** Series 23: *** He gained rivets across his bufferbeam front and sides, side tanks top and sides, around his cab side windows, on his coupling hook and buffer bases, on his bunker sides and rear, along the sides of his roof, and around his smokebox. *** He now has handrails on either side of his cab entrances. *** He now has a step on the front of each of his side tanks. Quotes }} References }} de:Thomas es:Thomas he:תומס hu:Thomas ja:トーマス pl: Tomek ru:Томас zh:托马斯 Category:0-6-0 Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:North Western Railway Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Standard gauge Category:National Railway Museum Category:The Main Line